Thanks For Stayin'
by lightcycle
Summary: A little thank you goes a long way. Leon x Cloud x Riku MMM Yaoi


**Thanks For Stayin'**  
Pairing: Riku x Cloud x Squall  
Rating: N-17  
Warning: M/M/M sex. Uke Riku.  
Summary: Cloud let Riku stay the night… what will Riku do to repay him? What happens when you throw Squall into the mix?  
Author's notes: Please don't hate me. My first 3some. Don't hurt me. Don't throw flaming cyber spam at me. Constructive criticism appreciated… but don't be mean! Thnx.

I choke, gasping for air, instantly my body rising in a sweaty panic. A lone trail of perspiration slides down the bridge of my nose, joining the rest on my already coated chest. Heavy breaths shook my abdomen, my eyelashes sticking together with sweat caught in them. I let out a deep cough, my once air filled lungs emptied. I gasped air, choking, releasing more coughs. A hand grasped my shoulder, steadying my rasping body. I looked over, almost jumping when I realized who it was who touched me.

As I saw a messy mop of golden spikes, I exhaled my relief, running my hand through sweaty silver locks. Almost familiar cerulean eyes bored into mine, lips already forming a question. I put a finger to them. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." I saw his eyebrow raise, almost missing the brief shrug of his shoulders, following his delectable ass as he strode across the room. I felt my cheeks warm, and I flopped back on the pillow. I felt his weight shift the bed as he took off a pair of socks.

I gathered my breath, and slunk over to his side. I propped my chin on his shoulder, felt him shiver as my breath tickled the fine hairs near the shell of his ear. "You know… I never actually got to thank you for letting me stay the night…" He turned his head, lashes low, putting a hand to my cheek. I crushed our lips together, feeling his mouth open almost instantly for me. I broke for air, a gentle rose hue appearing on his cheeks.

"You never fail to impress me…Riku."  
I smirked.

It was only then that a ring at the door, and my groan of frustration, was to interrupt a seemingly intimate moment. I flopped back onto the bed for a second time, hearing a chuckle. I ran my fingers down my face, letting an aqua eye peer out at Cloud's back disappearing through the doorway.

I groaned as I heard indistinct mumbling, indicating that the visitor would be staying. Shit.

I heard light giggles, and saw a back pressed against the doorway, as chocolate tresses were visible over Cloud's blonde ones. I saw his face turn sideways as the visitor kissed down his neck. I heard Cloud make a clearing noise in his throat. The intimate visitor peered over Cloud's shoulder, smirking. "So this is the kid that crashed here last night?" I noticed Cloud's nod as I slipped a little more under the sheets, trying to cover myself.

I squinted a little at the figure. "Squall?" A curt nod. I laughed. Who wouldn't know that punk who walked around the town shirtless in tight leather pants? The one who walked around with Cloud? He glared into my eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be for a little while?"

I rushed to the bathroom. No, sprinted, instantaneously, only briefly grunting shower, as I heard heavy chuckles, and throaty moans. I shuddered, blasting the warm water. I watched the water run down my legs, glancing at the clock every few minutes.

After a half an hour, I wrapped a towel around my waist. Surely, they would be done by now… with whatever they did. I stopped, inwardly groaning. There was no other exit other than the one into the bedroom. My chances of finding two intertwined males seemed very high.

I bleakly stepped out of the room, inching along the doorway. It all seemed clear…

…Until my backbone was painfully pressed against the doorframe that is. I felt hot hands roam my chest, my mouth ravished by skilled lips, arms turning me to face…Cloud. I felt another pair of hands trace my hips, tugging the towel away, hands caressing my thighs, thumbs tracing my crease. I moaned, jumping out of my skin at the same time, eyes widening at the double assault. I heard a deep chuckle. "He's jumpy Cloud." The aforementioned traced a line up my abdomen. "Mmmhmm…"

Cloud smirked at my face, leaning in, opening my mouth with his, lingering fingers exploring 'exciting' places. I grabbed the hips behind me, grinding against them, earning myself one of those throaty moans I heard during my shower. "Feisty too."

It was then I found myself unceremoniously picked up, bridal style, squirming, yelping as cool hands found my ass. I was then thrown into the center of the bed, quickly surrounded by the two other males. I felt blonde locks brushing my cheek as I felt Cloud nip and lick at my neck, receiving the same treatment on my chest from the other side. I blushed as Squall's hand brushed my groin, mildly embarrassed by my nakedness.

I felt Squall's mouth near my ear as I heard him whisper "Don't be embarrassed." I let out a whimper when he moved my legs into a bent position and straddled me, hands all over my chest, my fingers lacing in his hair. Cloud repositioned himself above me, kissing me upside down. I shoved my tongue against his, our eyes open the entire time. My hands left Squall's hair, roaming Cloud's chest, tweaking both nipples. His mouth formed a gasp against mine, and I pulled him back into another deep kiss.

It was my turn to gasp when I felt a hand drag down my happy trail, a nose burying in the region it led to. It was only when a wet tongue licked my arousal that my back arched, and I was rendered helpless. As the wet heat trailed the whole way up my shaft, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Cloud grabbed my shoulders, lifting my back up slipping under my back, licking the shell of my ear, a breathy whisper echoing in my very occupied mind. "I never got to thank you…for staying the night with me…"

I moaned as Squall let my erection slip from his mouth, and flipped me around, hugging my waist from behind now, his fingers reaching around me to stretch Cloud out, Cloud doing the same for me. I moaned, arching my neck in position to rub my cheek against Squall's, his mouth finding it's way to mine, our first real kiss of the night, breaths mingling erotically against each other, myself fighting moans against Cloud's fingers.

And then we were all suddenly…whole. I didn't even move as Cloud impaled himself upon me and Leon forced his way into me. If I would have had the time to moan twice I would have, but instead let out a deep groan of ecstasy. A rhythm was established. Bliss was initiated.

And then we were spent, each screaming each other's names, collapsing on each other, Cloud being last, his own hand pumping furiously to meet us at orgasm.

Leon kissed my lobe, whispering into my ear once more. "I'm glad you stayed the night." Cloud slid to the other. "Thank you."

I took an unsteady breath before coyly, and almost mechanically replying, "You're welcome. Any time."


End file.
